London Calling
by Phishouttawatta
Summary: Two surfer girls lookingforwavesthatapparentlyexistinireland stumble upon Hogwarts. romance,adventure,and pranks ensueFredXOC GeorgeXOC takes place during 7th book
1. There Are Waves In Ireland?

Disclaimer: Ownership for the Harry Potter characters is non-existent, nor is it implied. We do not own Lucky Charms, though i do own a box, but not the company...you know...gah!

"Ali, are you sure we're going the right direction?" a girl of about 18 asked her blonde friend, who was turning a map in every direction and trying to figure out how exactly her compass worked. The blonde, presumably Ali, mock glared at her friend, and pft'd.

"Psh. I know exactly where I'm going. The lady at the cute little bed and breakfast we stayed at last night told us that the lake is this way, and she gave me precise directions." Her brunette friend, rolled her eyes and shrugged, hunching her shoulders in a tired manner.

"Why are we going to this friggin' lake anyway? We can't exactly surf on _flat_ water," she said, emphasizing the word flat with a motion of her hand. Ali shifted her pack and her board on her back, trying to find a more comfortable spot that wasn't pressing directly on her thoracic vertebrae.

"We're going to a lake 'cause its closer than the beach and we thought we'd just go for a swim and maybe throw a ball around, remember?" she asked, raising her eyebrows, hoping that her friend's memory would be jogged by the mere movement of her eyebrows. Katelyn (the brunette) crossed her arms and narrowed her green eyes at her friend.

"All _I_remember is _you_ suddenly talking about some hike or something to some godforsaken lake while I was freakin' sleeping."

"Oh yeah. Well...you don't hafta be so pissy about it," she said, "you know we came up here to have fun."

"Dude, you woke me up in the middle of the night for something that didn't hafta do with the kick ass waves I thought I was gonna get in the morning...err...late morning." she said, remembering her tendency to sleep in.

"Man, for a surfer, you sure aren't a morning person..."Ali said, her sapphire eyes sparkling as she laughed. While they were having this cute little conversation, they actually came upon what they were looking for: the lake. Katelyn had to admit, it was well worth the "hike." It was a big, sparkling lake (a/n your mom's a big lake), surrounded by green trees and flowers. They could hear birds chirping in the background and Katelyn realized it reminded her of more that one Disney movie.

"Whoa!" Ali exclaimed, while simultaneously, Katelyn shouted, "Dude!" The two slightly overheated teens quickly put down their packs and stripped off their clothing, revealing there swim suits. Ali walked cautiously up to the lakeside, checking to see if it was super scummy. Katelyn looked over at her friend (whom she shared a small dislike for lakes) and smiled evilly, drumming her fingers together. Stealthily, almost ninja-like, she sprinted toward her friend, screaming a shrill Valkerie war cry and tackling her best friend, bringing her friend into the cool lake water, which, to Ali's delight was scum free.

"Dude, this water isn't even running and it doesn't have scum and gross stuff." She said, amazed.

"Yeah, almost like magic!"

The two girls swam for what felt like hours, and it probably was, for when they got out, they were...RAISINS! They grabbed their towels and began drying off. While Katelyn was drying off her hair, she looked to the East and saw...a rainbow, a full one.

"Dude! Check out that rainbow, it's huge!" Ali turned to regard said rainbow, and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, and it's really close! Let's go see if we can get to the edge of the rainbow and find the leprechaun gold!" she joked, attempting pathetically to do an Irish jig. Katelyn laughed, but they both continued to dry off and throw some board shorts and tank tops on over their suits. Expecting the rainbow to be gone when they were done, they looked towards the East again, and there it was...just as bright as ever...seemingly mocking them, as if to say, 'Just try to get to the end of the flippin rainbow.'

"We could get to the end of that flipping rainbow. Let's do it," Ali said, a sudden determination that coursed through her legs, willing her forward, closer to the rainbow which, to her surprise, stayed exactly where it was.

"You know they're just prisms of light. Remember back in elementary school we were chasing that one rainbow around until we fell asleep," Katelyn said, her total scientific nerdy-self starting to surface, while still packing her stuff.

"Yeah, but, this one isn't moving. I'm actually getting closer to it." At this, Katelyn's head shot up, and her eyes narrowed.

"Whaddaya mean you're getting closer to it? Did you eat some 'shrooms on the way up here or something?" Ali turned to glare at her friend, and snorted.

"Just follow me, man. Maybe we'll find some Lucky Charms." Katelyn reluctantly followed her suspected high friend, mumbling about her and her damn lucky charms.

"Hearts, stars, horse shoes, clovers, and blue moons," Ali began chanting.

"Pots of gold, and rainbows, and the friggin' red balloons," Katelyn continually sang the Lucky Charms chant, and Katelyn pondered out loud why none of the cereal characters shared/or got shared with they walked with their packs up to the actual rainbow.

"All I'm saying is that these commercials are like 'It's okay to steal some random man's cereal.' Its just whoa," she said. Katelyn looked up at the sky, expecting to see freakin' Skittles falling from the sky or something, Ali looked at her friend.

"What're you doing?" she asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Watching to make sure I don't get impaled by killer skittles." she said. While Katelyn was watching for the lethal skittles, Ali was doing some exploring of her own, and she found...

"Oh my effing god! Katelyn, I think I did eat some 'shrooms, 'cause what I'm seeing should not be real.,"she said, pointing to the unbelievable object.

"What is it? Lucky? Is he actually gonna...SHARE?" Katelyn, as she turned around, was not met with the sight of a stingy leprechaun, but with a heaping, large cauldron of what looked to be gold coins.

"No flippin way!" Ali ran over to it, while Katelyn searched for booby traps (and hidden cameras). When she found none, she too sprinted over to the huhungouns pot.

"Should...should we take it?" Katelyn asked. Ali looked at her friend as if she were crazy.

"Are you nuts? What else would it be here for? For decoration?" she said, motioning her arms dramatically to the pot and the surrounding area.

"I donno. Maybe for people who need it." Ali looked at her friend, wishing to smack her upside the head.

"Do I need remind you that we are almost completely broke? Zoom in on my empty wallet, my friend," she said.

"Touché," Katelyn replied, "Ok, we'll take some under one condition." She held up one eyed her friend nervously, waiting for the condition.

"We only take a handful. I doubt anyone would actually believe that we have leprechaun gold anyway..." Ali eyes drooped and pouted her lower lip.

"Oh, alright." With that, both girls grabbed a handful of gold, and stuck it in their bags. Katelyn once again turned her gaze to the sky, this time, not looking for mutant Skittles, but to look at the sun, which was setting quickly.

"Dude, we need to head back. It's already dusk and I don't wanna be stuck out here in the middle of nowhere at night." They headed back towards the lake to find it...not there. The two girls looked around dumbfounded. Katelyn looked at Ali, Ali looked at Katelyn. Both girls looked at where the lake was supposed to be.

"Did we go the wrong way?" Ali asked, again trying to figure out the damned compass.

"We must've. Come on, let's turn around. It's gotta be in the other direction." They walked back in the direction in the rainbow and Ali's beloved pot of gold to find it also...not there.

"This is trippy. Which way do we go?" Ali asked her nervous looking friend.

"I don't know, I don't care. I just wanna get moving. I'm not gonna die in this frickin forest in frickin england at frickin night!" Katelyn took off in a direction, totally unaware of where she was going. Soon, the girls began to tire, and Katelyn's grueling pace slowed to a slow crawl. Ali let out a whine, and reached for her canteen. Katelyn and Ali decided to rest at the next comfy (if you could call the damp and misty forest comfy) spot they found.

They found one sooner than expected, and sat down to rest, and soon dozed off. Katelyn was startled awake by the sound of foot steps, but not of a person. She quickly glanced at the moon, and guessed it was around 3 or 4 in the morning. She shook Ali's shoulders, attempting to rouse her lightly snoring friend.

"Ali..." she whispered. No answer, "Ali, wake up," she said in a sort of stage whisper. Still no answer. By now, Katelyn was growing impatient.

"Oh my gosh! Isn't that Johnny Depp?" she whispered, glancing sideways at her friend, who shot up at the pronunciation of the name.

"Whe-" she began to shout, until Katelyn's hand covered her mouth. She looked her friend in the eyes, trying to signal to her that she needed to be quiet, which apparently didn't register in the blonde's mind for she continued to make muffled words through Katelyn's hand. Katelyn sh'd her friend.

"We are being watched. I need you to be as perfectly quiet as you can, understand?" she whispered, her hand still clamped over Ali's lips. Ali nodded, and stuck her tongue out to lick her friends hand. Katelyn pulled her hand away, her nose slightly wrinkled in disgust, and a smirk crossed her lips. She took her thoroughly saliva-damp hand and wiped it across her friends face.

"Eeeeeeeeew." Ali said, wiping her face. A howl of a wolf broke through the chilled night air, causing both girls to go rigid with slight fear. Katelyn put a single finger up to her lips, trying to signal her best friend to stay quiet as they tried to wander away from the chilling noise. But footsteps behind them grew faster and louder as they walked, jogged, and eventually began to run. Katelyn glanced behind her to see a wolf about the size of a tiger pursuing them at a great speed, gaining slowly upon them, it's mangy fur rustling in the wind and saliva running from its mouth due to it's ravenous hunger.

"So," Ali cried over to her friend, "What's the plan?" Katelyn glanced behind her again and quickened her pace.

"Run faster!" They ran for what seemed like hours, though it was only a few minutes. Tree branches, leaves, and thorns reached out to grab them, ripping into their flesh, slowly them slightly with pain. Katelyn was the first to realize that the damn wolf was toying with them, waiting for them to slowly tire and collapse from exhaustion, at which point he would pounce upon his prey devouring them. She shuddered at the thought. They soon began to approach another clearing, and noticed a figure. Of what, the girls couldn't answer. Ali could not believe what she was seeing; it looked slightly like a griffin, only there was an absence of any part feline. Katelyn looked to her friend, who just looked , neither girl knew exactly what they were going to do, so they kept running. Ali began to slow. She was amazed at the fact that she was able to keep up with her comrade up to this point, Katelyn being an unsurprisingly swift heard a growl behind her, and felt a nip at her heels. Slightly distracted, he tripped on a root, and flew with speed towards whatever creature was ahead of her, hoping her death would not be a painful one.

Katelyn reeled on her heel to turn and defend her best friend, switching her direction and trying to bring her speed back to involved in the game of cat and mouse seemed to be completely unaware of the winged creature, who seemed to be agitated at the disturbance the three brought. Katelyn felt a wind rush past her, while Ali felt one rush over her form on the ground with a force that could have brought her backwards had she not planted herself firmly to the ground. The bird-like creature picked up the wolf flung it into a tree with such force, that the old tree toppled over the aloud creek and crash. The wolf now turned it's fury onto the creature, rushing it, teeth and Ali watched the battle with interest, their fear buried slightly beneath their intrigue.

The creature did not flinch as the wolf sprinted towards it with the obvious intent to wolf distributed a attack upon the suspected wannabe griffin, which of course it dodged with grace, and swiftly administered a counter attack, catching the wolf between it's front legs, and flung it high and far. The only noise they heard was a yelp and, eventually, a dense thump.

The creature turned it's attention onto the girls, who had risen to their feet. The girls froze, and Katelyn, hoping to disappear, began to lower herself to the ground, and Ali followed her lead. They kept their unwavering eyes upon the awesome creature, never letting their eyes leave his, even when confused as the creature, too, began to lower himself to the ground. Curious to see his reaction, Katelyn rose again, only to see the creature do so as to Ali, who also began to rise to her feet. Katelyn, swallowing her fear, though still a bit nervous, walked toward the creature, stretching out her arm, bringing her hand upon it's neck, watching his eyes, looking for any sign of agitation of irritation. Seeing none, she began to stroke its broad neck in long, gentle strokes, marveling at the softness of his feathers. She looked over her shoulder to Ali, he stood plastered to her spot, eyes still upon the griffin-thing and her crazy best friend. Katelyn smiled to her friend and held out her hand in an inviting matter, smiling at her friend.

"It won't hurt you. Just don't be afraid of him," Katelyn only assumed the creature was male, and assumed he let her touch him because she had shown no fear. Katelyn watched as her friend came over and boldly scratched the creature on the top of his head. The creature let out sort of a purr, and the girls giggled. When he began to move, the girls paused in their petting, as he crouched down, back exposed looked at her friend who began to approach the large creature, and put her hands upon his shoulder blades, putting pressure downwards with her that the creature was comfortable with her weight on it's back, she slowly, hesitantly climbed onto his back, pulling on her pack as well. She looked to Ali, as did the creature, as if he was expecting her to clamber upon his back as well. Though Katelyn was usually the logical one, she had to admit to herself that Katelyn must have gone completely insane or that this was all just a dream. She pinched her arm, and let out a small yelp, for she was not expecting the pain of her pinch, nor was she expecting the now undeniable friend had always had away with animals, so it was not surprising that she was so comfortable around (or on the back of) the dangerous animal.

Shrugging, Ali followed her friends lead, and clambered onto the back of the creature, behind it's wings, seeing as the pack of her friend took up a lot of the space behind her. Once they were both situated upon the back of the magnificent animal, Ali looked around expectantly, waiting for something to happen. She was caught off-guard as the animal suddenly shot straight up into the sky, and her friend let out a delighted yelp. They took off through the sky and flew, Ali and Katelyn eventually getting used to the speed and the feeling of the early morning air upon their eyes. Katelyn noticed a gleaming sparkle ahead of them and recognized the gleam as the failing moonlight and the peeking sunlight upon, to her delight, water. Her face lit up as they neared an even larger lake. It was HUGE.

"Hey, Ali, look at that," Katelyn said, pointing, Ali looked ahead, past her friend and she too smiled excitedly. They gained ground upon the lake quickly and were soon at the edge of it. The winged creature dipped low, down to the surface, making waves spray up and out at the speed of the air breezing past.

"Ali, hold this real quick. I've got an idea," Katelyn requested, handing her pack to Ali, who was already having enough trouble balancing as it was. Katelyn, laid on her stomach across the back of the creature, and popped up quickly into a crouch. Ali's smile broadened as she realized what her friend was doing: she was surfing on the creature's back. The creature flapped his wings and gathered altitude quickly, making Katelyn sit down. It was Ali that spotted something this time as Katelyn got herself comfortable on the back of the creature.

"I didn't know that England had chateaus," Ali commented, scratching her head. Katelyn looked back at her friend, wondering where that particular random comment surfaced from, and then replied to her friend.

"Well, they wouldn't be called chateaus, 'cause that's totally French. They'd just be called castles."

"Oh yeah." Katelyn once again turned to regard her friend, who sat currently mesmerized by something ahead and slightly left of them. Katelyn looked in the direction her friends eyes were gazing.

"Whoa," she gasped, "Is that where we're going?" She asked, leaning forward near the griffin's ear. As if to answer her question, the creature swooped toward the castle, making the girls cling on tighter as not to fall off. The girls watched as they flew down towards a small shack next to the castle, near the edge of the forest. There, they saw a gathering of a small group of people.

"Oh," Ali started, "he must be taking us to humans for help. What a clever animal." Katelyn patted the creatures neck, thanking him as they landed in front of a group of kids who seemed to be around thirteen and fourteen years old (a/n: 3rd years learning about, you guessed it, Hippogriffs). There was an extremely large man, a bushy beard on him chin, and an equally large hound near his side. The children watched them approach, and the man had turned his back for a moment to speak to them. They landed relatively smoothly, as small bump jolting the girls here or there. They began disembark from the animals back when they heard a series of gasps.

"Yes, the hippogriff is beautiful, ain't 'ee. This one's name is Buckbeak," he said, absolutely oblivious to the two girls who had climbed off of the hipogriffs's back. Though as he turned, smiling at the magnificent animal, his smile fell, and he held a very confused expression. Katelyn and Ali on the other hand were ecstatic.

"Whoo! What a ride!" Ali exclaimed throwing her hands in the air.

"Oh my god, I know, especially when..." Katelyn's reply was interrupted by a clearing of someone's throat. Both girls looked over, realizing they were the center of attention, everyone, including the man looking totally flabbergasted.

"Er...Hey!...What's Up?" Katelyn started, waving her hand, scratching the back of her head with the other in slight embarrassment.


	2. Memory Charm? Wait! What!

Okay, so we totally forgot the inrtoduction to us for the first chapter. This story is being co-written, and basically we threw ourselves into the story! woohoo! so anyway...erm..i forgot anyhting else i was gonna say so...ON WITH THE SHOW!

Chapter 2:

"Ooooooooooooooooo..." the kids taunted as the girls seemed to shrink in embarassment as the large man came towards them with wide, menacing steps.

"Hagrid's gonna get them in so much trouble..." the children continued.

"You..What do ya think yer doin' onsuch a dangerous creature. Yeh know betta than tha'," he said, grabbing the girls' collars, and hauling them off the feet (along with their packs) towards the large castle. The girls squirmed in his grasp.

"Hey, what's the _big_ idea?" Ali asked. The large man didn't seem to notice her teasing.

"Yer goin' to the headmistresses office for bein utop that there creature. I can't believe you were alonewith him," he said, shaking his head.Katelyn looked at him.

"IfI'm not mistaken, you just left a bunch of 13 year-olds with'that there dangerouscreature,'" Katelyn said,trying to mimickHagrid'sdeep voice. His eyes grew wide, and he set them down, and ran back to where his class had been held. The man came back only to see Katelyn reprimanding Ali.

"Ali, that's not very nice, even if his taller than Shaq," Katelyn scolded, waggling a finger, and trying to keep the small smirk off her face. Ali however was smiling broadly. She turned to regard the man once againand continued her ranting.

"Whaddaya do eat? Like, 4 whoppers an hour. How many hours would you hafta keep that up for?" she asked, tapping her chin, trying to do the math in her head (and failing miserably). Hagrid on the other hand, looked at her strangely, andheld her a little further away from him.

"Shaq? Whoppers? I don't know what yer talkin bout, but..." he was cut off by Ali whose eyes were wide with confusion.

"Wha..Waitaminute...You.don't.know.what.that.is? Katelyn, he doesn't knowwhat that is!Wow, the English must leave very sheltered lives. I bet you don't know what In and Out is either!" she gasped, putting her hands on her cheeks, trying to comprehend how much Europe must suck!

"Ali, you know that if he ate that many whoppers, he wouldn't be tall, he'd be FAT! It must be giantism," Katelyn said, while the man just nodded.

"Yer right. My mother was a giant, so you can understand how I got like this," he said, while the girls just laughed.

"Okay, like your mom was a REAL giant. Yeah, okay," Ali said in disbelief, loving this guy's sense of humor.

"Ali, after everything that's happened the past 24 hours, I wouldn't be surprised if shewas a_real _giant," Katelyn shouted over to her friend.

"Anyhow, what are yeh doin' out here. Why aren't yeh in class, or in yer robes. What year are yeh anyway, 6th? 7th?" Katelyn and Ali just looked at eachother. They had steadily gotten closer to the castle, and Katelyn and Ali had to put their heads all the way back to gaze at the entire thing.

"Whoa!" they exclaimed in unison. Hagrid on the other hand, stared at them, wondering, while they went to the school, they were yet outwardly amazed by it's beauty. They were going up to the large front wooden door, and they burst open and swarms of people, from about 11-18 flooded through the foyer. They all dogded the large man and the girls, not giving the man a second glance, while they just stared at the girls.

"It's lunchtime. Yer goin to McGonagall's. She'll deal with yeh," the girl's looked confused.

"Who?" Hagrid just looked troubled, "Oh boy."

They quickly reached the classroom, and Hagrid switched Katelyn to his left hand, where Ali resided, so he could open the classroom door. Once he occomplished that, he walked through the threshold, with Katelyn's collar secured back in his left hand. Without even looking around, Hagrid's booming voice erupted into the room.

"I found these girls on toppa Buckbeak," he informed McGonagall. Said person, a woman with black hair, which was beginning to grey on the edges (a/n wouldn't you growa grey hair or two considering the past 6 years at Hogwarts?) and a very stern face, which was framed with glasses. The woman looked over two them, her glasses flashing, obviously annoyed with the interruption. In front of her desk stood to boys, both with flaming straight, flaming red hair that ended around their jawlines. They were both tall, around 6 foot 3, wearing long, faded black robes,and to the girls'slight delight (a/n haha i rhymed), identical twins. Both of them were staring at both girls, who had been set down gently on the ground, slack-jawed and completely amazed.

Hagrid, whorealized that he had, in fact, interrupted a propably much deserved scolding and possibly a verdict (for punishment),smiled nervously, and apologized. With Hagridmost interestedin the floor and his own shuffling feet, Ali looked over at Katelyn, trying to catch her attention. Failing in the"I'm looking at you so eventually you'll look at me to" approach, Ali elbowed her friend in theribs, resultingin Katelyn letting out a yelp, which she successfully muffled by clamping her own hand over her mouth, looking atAli accussingly. Katelyn stepped towards her friend, glaring at her, while Ali was attempting to keep a straight face.

"What the heck was that for?" Katelyn whispered dangerously, ready to jumpAli for the attack. Ali only replied with a wink and waggling of her eyebrows, while herblue eyes danced with mischief, motioning over to thetwins. Katelyn caught her friend meaning, letting agirlish giggle loose. She again covered her mouth as this time, her small noise was noticed by the teacher, and the boys who turned. Katelyn blushed a bright strawberry red acrossher cheeks.While one of the boys turned back, one of themgazed a little longer, flashingtheslightly embarassed Katelyn a smile, which she shyly returned. McGonagall cleared her throat.

"Weasley, pay attention," she snapped, and the boy turnedback to the woman reluctantly. Katelyn turned to Ali, who was smilingknowingly. Katelyn cupped her hand over one side of her mouth, and mouthed 'oh my god' toAli, her replied by by mouthing,'oh i know, right?' By this time, the Weasley twins were dismissed, and as they passed by, the opposite twin sent Ali a subtle wink. She smiled at him and resisted the urge to smack his behind as he passed. Katelyn noticed where her blonde friend's eyes lay, and broke out in laughter. As the woman motioned for them to approach, Katelyn leaned to her friend and whispered, "I'd tap that." Both girls errupted with laughter, much to the confusion to Hagrid and McGonagall.

McGonagall looked them over as they finished laughing. She didn't recall seeing them before, ever, in any of her classes.

'They must be transfer students,' she thought. She must have missed the owl-memo.

"Skipping classes, riding on adangerous magical creature, enterring the forbidden forest," the woman listed, looking down at the teenage girls, "That should be quitea large point deduction from your house/houses. Whatis you house?"

The girls looked at eachother, obviously confused.Katelyn scratched the back ofher head.

"Well, my house is two stories, located inSouthern California, about 45 minutes from the beach. Erm, it has apool, and would floors downstairs...4 bedrooms..." she would have continued ifshehad known what else to say. Ali followedher lead.

"Mine's also2 stories. Three bedrooms upstairs, one downstairs, tile in the kitchen, and wehave a corner lot like hers so we have a big backyard with a pool. But ours isn't as big as hers. I live about 10-15 minutes away from her..." She wasinteruppted withMcGonagall's voice.

"Enough! I've hear enough from the two of you. Eitheryou tell me your house or else I'll give you a month's detention!" she yelled. Katelyn and Ali, again were confused. Hadn't they adequately answered her question? What was the problem.

"Um, okay. I can tell we're all not on the same page. Where are we? Who exactly areyou? What school is this? Are you guys year round, causeour high school doesn't startfor another month,"Ali said, listed off tons of questions, while Katelyn nodded in agreement.

McGonagall looked at the for a moment, and her eyesgrew wide.She pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Tell me whoyou are, and whereyou are from." It wasn't a question, it was an order. After explaining whothey were and where they were from, McGonagall sighed.

"Sit," the girls did as they weretold, "Youhave no ideawhere you are do you?" The two girls shook their heads.

"You are inHogwartsSchool of Witchcraft and Wizardry," she stated simply, waiting for thegirls' reactions. Theyboth gaped for a second or two. Katelyn opened her mouth to say something, then closed it, opened again, and then closed it. Aliwas also completely speechless untilKatelyn broke the silence.

"No way! That's so cool!So are you the principal?"

"Yes."

"Can you show us something magical?"

"No."

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease," Katelyn and Ali said on unison, pooching out their lower lips. McGonagall sighed and nodded. She then, turned into atabby cat, earning gasps from both girls. Katelyn reached out topet her, when she changed back. Hagridwas in the back of the classroomobserving.

"Do yeh think that wise Headmistress? You just showed muggles magic,"Hagridsaid nervously.

"Muggles,"Ali asked.

"Non-magical folk,"McGonagall informed," And Hagrid, as for showing them magic, Iwould not worry about it. We are going to have to erase their memories anyhow," McGonagallsaid with a shrug. The girls shook their heads, trying to clear whatever goop was in their ears keeping them from hearing correctly.

"Wa-wa-WAITAMINUTE!You're gonna erase our memories?" Ali asked, totally abashed at the thought.

"Correct. A simple memory charm should do the trick, and we'll take you to a designated areathat you will remember," the headmistess explained.

"But, we don't want our memoriesgone. We had oneof thegreatest days ofour lives yesterday and today," Katelyn said, "andyou want to takethat away from us just like that."

"Yeah, I like my memories of this place," Ali agreed, with an afterthought of,'Not to mention those cute twins.'

"I'm sorry. Butwe cannot trust you to not tell about this place. Letting you go with your memories would bedangerous fortheschool, the students, and the wizardingworld." McGonagall said, a look of pity on herface. "I am sorry."

The two girls were silent, as if trying to remember every morsel of the past few days before it would be taken so unfairly away. Suddenly, a lightbulb appeared above Katelyn's head.

"I have an idea," she stated, her face lit up with glee, "Our school in the U.S. doesn't start for another month. Until then, you could allow us to go here for school."

"But in the end we would still have to use a memory charm. We cannot take any chances with muggle we don't know we can trust."

"Ah, but here in lies the beauty of my plan. We could attend wizarding school here until said month is up, and during that time, you can judge us for trustworthiness, honesty, and so on and so forth." Professor McGonagall nodded, but then shook her head.

"Even if you were to attend here as a seventh year, you would have so much to catch up on. Siz whole years, not to mention this one," McGonagall said. Ali, not usually one for school work, spoke up.

"We could just do all of the extra work. I'm sure we'll figure it out somehow."

'Afterall,' she though to herself, 'this is a magic academy. They _must_ have something that could do the trick.'

"Well..." McGonagall considered. The girls scooted closer to her with each passing moment, hopefullness showing clearly on their faces. The professor sighed.

"Oh, alright. I guess it wouldn't hurt. But you will need supplies, such as uniforms, robes, books, wands, owls possibly, brooms.." the list went on, "and I don't suppose you have any wizarding money." The girls shool their head. Katelyn's face, however, soon lit up in realization.

"Oh, I almost forgot," she reached into her pocket and pulled out her hand to reveal on of the golden leprachaun coins they had found at the end of the rainbow. At the sight, McGonagall neerly fell over.

"Leprachaun gold? Wherever did you get this?" she asked, completely astonished.

"We found it in a pot at the end of the rainbow," Ali said smiling. McGonagall smiled.

"Well, with that piece of gold there, you have quite enough for all school supplies you'll need, and then some," she said.

"Oh," Katelyn said, reaching into her pocket and pull out her large handful, "Then I guess we won't need all of these?" Professor McGonagall almost fainted. In fact, she visibly swooned at the sight of the large sum of money.

"Anyway," McGonagall said, "You'll need to go to Diagon Alley, its where all the wizarding world shops for supplies, and you'll need someone to take you. Now let me see, who could escort you?" As if on que, the door flew open and the twins sprinted into the room.

"We will!"

end chapter two

well tell us what you think by pressing that button, love, ali and kateyn! omg!

yeah that one

right

there V  
V

V

V


	3. In Which There Is Sorting

Okay, we're sorry that this took so long!!! it is really hard to get together and write...actually...the truth is, we're lazy..coupled with writers block+polo practicebad,

but i hope you enjoy.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 3- In Which There is Sorting

Ali, sucked in a breath, tried so hard not too breath loudly. She didn't want him to find her. She heard his steps coming down the hallway, pausing at the door to her compartment. She held her breath, freezing lest he open the door and find her hiding place. The steps began again, and became fainter and fainter until she could no longer hear them. She let out her breath.

"Phew," she sighed and closed her eyes, relaxing underneath the bench seat. He would never find her, there was no way. She was like a chameleon...not literally, but in a sense. She opened her eyes, only to meet a pair of hazel ones. She yelped in surprise, but a hand covered her mouth.

"Ssh! Do you want him to find both of us?" the twin shushed, holding a finger to his lips.

"George?" The door flew into reveal Fred, a smug smirk on his lips.

"You guys are rubbish at hide and go seek," he said, looking around the room. "I thought I heard Katelyn in here as well. Is she not in here?" Ali's eyes, flashed up to Katelyn, still in her little matrix pose on the celing, who was signaling her hand slicing across her throat in attempt to tell Ali not to make it obvious that she was up there.

"Er...who is the Katherine of whom you speak?" Ali asked, playing dumb. Fred just gave her a look.

"It's Katelyn."

"Well, if you could describe to me what she looks like, then maybe I could give you better help," she hinted. Fred sighed.

"She stands about yei high," he said, gesturing to the height at his shoulder, "and she is tan, with an olive complexion, green eyes, about waist-length brown hair..." Katelyn slipped and fell with a yelp, but she never hit the ground. She found herself cradled bridlestyle in Fred's arms.

"And here she is," he said, a smile flashing across his face. Katelyn crossed her arms and pouted.

"I had the perfect hiding place, and you guys just _had_ to ruin it, didn't you?"

"I would have found you sooner or later," Fred said.

"I donno, Fred," Ali said, "Katelyn is pretty sneaky." Fred snorted.

"If she's so sneaky, then how come she couldn't keep herself concealed?"

"A ninja I am not," Katelyn mumbled. George stood.

"Alright! Then how about another game?" But before they could begin a new game, the train came a hault, and the foursome realized that they had arrived at their destination.

"Ah, we're here," George and Fred said collectively. They excited the train into the depo, which was packed with witches and wizards moving in and out of the trains. Stepping out of the depo onto Diagon Alley, Ali and Katelyn noticed that the streets and shops were just as full as the train station. They hovered close to the twins, not wanting to get swept away in the massive mob of people. The twins led their new classmates to their first stop, Gringots bank.

"Why are we going to the bank?" Ali asked. Fred and George looked at her.

"With all that money you've got jingling in your pocket, you're asking to be robbed." George said.

"Besides, just one of those coins you have can buy probably most of Diagon alley. That gold is some of the rarest stuff in the world," Fred added. Once in the bank, they walked up to a teller, who looked up from his work. The girls stared, astonished by the goblin.

"We would like to create two accounts and make deposits," Fred told the teller, who nodded. The goblin motioned the girls to give him their money. Katelyn and Ali held out to leather pouches which they had put thier gold into. When the teller opened the the pouches to look inside, his facial expression, which seemed to be carved in stone, grew to one of surprise. He looked to the girls, who smiled at him, then back at the money, and then back at them.

"We will need to put this in a high security account," he grumbled.

"We'd also like to make a withdrawl," Ali said. The goblin looked back at her.

"How much?" Katelyn and Ali looked back at Fred and George.

"Well, how much do we have?" Katelyn said.

Walking away from the back with a leather pouch full of money, Ali shook her head, astonished.

"I can't believe we have so much money!"

"Too bad it can't role over into dollars," Katelyn said.

"Anyway! What is our next stop?" Ali asked, skipping along past Katelyn, who resisted the urge to stick out her foot.

Next stop was Flourish and Blotts. The twins went to the counter and the cashier greeted them.

"Good morning. What can I help you with?" he asked politely.

"We are in need of a lot of books. All the wizarding books required for year seven of Hogwarts, two sets, please," George said holding up two fingers.

"And if we could get them shipped over to Hogwarts so we don't have to carry them all day, that would be peachy-keen," Fred added. The cashier nodded, informing them of the cost of the books they bought.

"We already have any other books you will ever need," George whispered to the girls. "All of our family has either enrolled or is enrolled in Hogwarts." They paid, walking down the street to a uniforms shop.

In the shop, the girls made their way over to the robes, skirts, dress shirts, etc. They picked out their sizes and made their way to the dressing rooms, while the twins waited for the outside.

"Um, Katelyn..."

"Yes, Ali," Katelyn said, answering the call of Ali's troubled voice.

"There is no way I'm wearing this skirt. It is _way_ too short!" Katelyn poked her head out of her little stall.

"Let me see," she ordered, but Ali did not emerge from her stall.

"No way am I going out there! You come over here!" Ali demanded. Katelyn let out a sigh a stepped out from her stall, her uniform on.

"The skirts aren't that short," Katelyn tried to reason as she stood outside of Ali's stall. "Just take a look at mine." Katelyn's happened to be a nice length, ending at about mid-thigh. Ali emerged from her stall, noticing the difference between hers and her friends, pointing.

"Yours is different than mine," Ali commented. Indeed it was, as the twins soon pointed out. Katelyn was wearing a sixth year skirt. Fred took the liberty of picking her out a seventh year skirt for her to try on, which she did.

"Oh dear lord! I can't wear this!" Katelyn exclaimed, stepping out of her changing room in the seventh year uniform which ended right below her bottom, just as Ali's did. After much debate, in which the twins _insisted_ that all of the older girls had skirts as short as those, the uniforms were purchased and sent to the school. Next stop, Olivanders.

Stepping into the shop, the girls saw shelves that reached the ceiling filled with thousands of boxes, all which must have held wands. The Mr. Olivander welcomed them softly and immediately asked to see their "wand arms." Katelyn and Ali could only guess this meant their dominant hand, so they both stuck out their right hands. The shop keeper measured their arms and let the tape measure crumple to the ground while he went to the shelves to find a wands for the girls. He first gave Ali a nine inch willow wand with a dragon heart string in the core, while he gave Katelyn a nine and three quarter inch holly wand with a veela hair in the core. The girls just stared at the wands, waiting for something to signal that these were indeed the wands that they were destined to have, or something like that. He motioned for them to wave the wands.

"No, this doesn't even feel right. I don't even want to know what would happen if I waved it," she said. Katelyn nodded in agreement, and looked at Ali. Smiling, they switched wands, and could immediately feel the difference. Ali gave her wand a little flick, resulting in mini orange and yellow fireworks, while Katelyn's resulted in what looked like blue and teal waves come from her wand.

"Wicked," the twins commented, and Katelyn nodded enthusiatically in agreemant.

"Yeah!" Ali laughed. Mr. Olivander seemed a little taken aback.

"It is not often that witches can come in here and just feel that the wands are right without even taking a flick. You girls must really have a way with magic," he complimented. The girls beamed.

Back in the train, the twins and the girls decided against playing another game of hide-n-go-seek, and opted for just talking, but soon started debating heatedly.

"There is no way that quidditch is harder than water polo!! No flippin' way!" Ali said.

"Rubbish!" George countered.

"Oh, come on! What do you seriously do? Whack bludgers at people, right? It sounds _so_ hard, like football," Ali retorted, her voice laced with sarcasm. Fred chose not to join in the debate, mostly because for every reason he came up with, Katelyn came up with a better one and shot his down mercilessly, so he was content with just sitting quietly, for once.

They reached the castle quickly and reported straight to McGonagall's office, as ordered. Once they reached the office, the professor set up a stool in the middle of the room. On the stool sat a ratty old hat. The girls approached it, but as they did so, the hat twitched, coming to life, and recited what seemed to be part of a song out of a rip near its brim.

"You may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me."

The girls "oo"d at it.

"What is it?" Katelyn asked, turning her eyes questioningly at Professor McGonagall.

"It is a sorting hat," McGonagall answered, picking up the hat. "It will sort you into your houses in which you will reside for the remainder of your schooling. Now who would like to go first?" No sooner had the professor finished her sentence did Katelyn's hand shoot up, ready to be sorted. The professor motioned for her to take a seat on the stool and placed the hat on her head.

"Oh, a little old to be in the process of being sorted," the hat mused outloud.

"We kind of stumbled upon this place by accident," Katelyn offered. The hat nodded, and mumbled a few other things in consideration.

"Hm...hardworking, loyal, so far are traits of a hufflepuff, but you also are also brave and chivalrous, so your house is," the hat screamed the next part, "GRYFFINDOR!" Katelyn glanced to Ali, and then to the twins, who were grinning at her.

"Your turn," Katelyn said as the professor lifted the hat off of her head and she stood from the stool. Ali approached the stool and eyed the hat suspiciously, sitting at waiting for the weight of the hat on her head.

"Why so suspicious?" the hat asked. "That is very slytherin-like. Are you scheming?"

"No! I just want to be prepared if you attack me," Ali said defensively.

"Distrust, also a sign of slytherin," the hat considered.

"But I don't belong in slytherin, besides, my best friend is in Gryffindor, aren't we at all alike?" Ali asked. That hat considered this as well.

"Yes, in many aspects you are the same, and there are also those that you are quite different."

"But, I'm sure that all the students in Gryffindor aren't all the same," Ali reasoned, "I can't be so differnent that I belong in a whole other house altogether."

"That is true. You are clever, are you sure you don't belong in Raveclaw?" Ali snorted.

"Are you sure that there is no other reason for you wanting to be in Gryffindor, a boy, perhaps?" the hat seemed to prompt. Ali tip her head back quickly in attempts to look incredulously at the hat, resulting in the hat tumbling off of her head. Luckily for the hat, Professor McGonagall was poised to catch him.

"Sorry," Ali apologized once the hat was snug and secure on the top of her head once again.

"I take back what I said about you being clever," the hat mumbled.

"Since you refuse to tell me that your real reason is that you have a crush on that Wealey boy I will trust your own judgement," the hat whispered to her, then shouting out, "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Whoo!" Katelyn squealed, jumping towards her friend.

"Wicked," George mumbled under his breath. Fred leaned toward his twin brother and said quietly,

"That's what she said."

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Okay, we know you're not happy with how long that took, but seriously now, we are getting serious and we know where the story is going, you don't have to worry, we'll get on with writing more of our story since it is summer (and since you'll be giving us plenty of reviews )

-Ali and Katelyn


	4. Lookin For a Woman In a Real Short Skirt

The twins burst into the common room with wide grins plastered onto their faces. Hermione, lounging in a cushy recliner, looked up from her book as they passed her to jump onto the couch. One glance at their, what she assumed to be, smug smiles, and she knew something was up. She slipped a bookmark onto the page of her text and gave them a critical look.

"Alright, what did you two do this time? Back at Hogwarts and you are causing the same trouble that got you kicked out in the first place."

"We _left_," George pointed out.

"Nevertheless, you can't go around and be trouble makers this early in the school year. Why, if McGonagall caught you, she would--"  
"Relax, we didn't do anything, believe it or not," George protested coolly, taking a glance at the title of Hermione's text. _Advanced Potions_; typical of Hermione Granger to read a textbook on her day off, especially when no homework was assigned.

"Correct, we just happen to be excited about a…development that could _make_ our seventh year!" Fred asserted, sounding thrilled, while stretching out on the couch looking up to the high ceiling of the cozy common room.

"Oh yeah, and what would that be?" Hermione's skeptical voice came through the twins' anticipatory daydream. George waggled a finger at her.

"Oh, can't spoil the surprise nosy Nancy, you will find out soon enough." Hermione pursed her lips and took up her fat book again, apparently finished with the conversation, much to the boys' delights.

"Find what out?" a voice asked from the boys' staircase, and Harry and Ron joined the trio.

"Apparently there is a 'development' that has excited the boys enough to possess the glow of a pregnant woman," Hermione supplied, a bored, uninterested look on her face. Ron gave an untrusting grimace in the direction where the twins were seated.

"What sort of development? You don't want to get a howler from mum already this early in the year," Ron mumbled in a disapproving voice.

"Okay, _Percy_. Calm down." Fred rebuked.

"Well spoken. I am hurt…" George added with a motion of a stab to the heart with a rusty dagger.

"As am I!"

"Well let us fetch you a band aid," Harry chuckled. The twins sighed simultaneously.

"What is it that has all of you doubting us so," George faked a faint, which received incredulous looks. They heard the chime of the grandfather clock situated across the common room, and the twins jumped up, and hustled up the stairs. Harry, who had been relatively quiet throughout this whole exchange, looked at Ron for an explanation of his brothers' behavior.

"Don't look at me," Ron grumbled. As quickly as the twins had exited from the room, they entered from the doors, making a beeline passed Hermione's chair to the portrait. As she inhaled, her eyes widened with a realization.

"Are you two wearing," she gave another test sniff, "cologne?"

"Sorry, can't talk now!" one of the twins shouted from the corridor, "We are needed in McGonagall's office!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ali squirmed under the critical eye of the headmistress of Hogwarts, especially when said eyes zeroed in on her uniform.

"Miss Berlin, that skirt…" Ali's eyes darted downwards to her attire, then back up to McGonagall's spectacles.  
"Skirt? Skirt? I don't see any skirt," Ali babbled nervously. McGonagall raised an eyebrow.

"Precisely." Katelyn took this moment to step forward, her skirt equally as short.

"We were told that these were seventh year skirts," she asserted. McGonagall let out snort.

"Those skirts which you are wearing, Miss Mascoto, are meant for our fifth year students. Who could have possible told you that those were the appropriate uniforms?" Katelyn's and Ali's eyes met. McGonagall nodded in understanding, as one word escaped her lips (bumbumbum)

"Weasleys. Well, believe me; we are going to require that you replace those as soon as time permits, but for now they will have to do, for you will not have much free time. Your class schedule will be rigorous. You will have a full days load, as well as an extra night class with myself, and if I am unavailable, other professors as well, for review of remedial courses." Ali gave a muted whine, and Katelyn nodded in agreement with her sound, going far enough to give an empathizing whine back. If she heard them, McGonagall ignored their pleas to the God's of magic for help.

"Fred and George should be here shortly to escort you back to the Gryffindor tower. You will begin classes tomorrow, beginning with advanced potions, charms, and transfiguration. You will have a quick flying lesson after you are finished. Is that understood?"

"Not exactly. Why would you put us in advanced potions?"

"Your professor for potions will be able to teach you much of what you will need to know, but this is the only time when he won't be preoccupied with so many other students, like he would in a lower level potions class." The girls nodded in understanding, when they heard the grinding of the staircase spiraling to reveal two rangas.

"Knock knock!"

"You may enter," McGonagall called out, though Fred and George had already taken the liberty to bounce into the room, offering their arms to the ladies they fancied.

"May I?" George asked.

"Have the honor?" Fred finished. McGonagall held up her hand as the girls began to accept the proffered arms.

"One last thing, ladies. There is the issue of your family." Katelyn drooped.

"Oh that's right. What do we tell them?" she directed the question to her partner in crime.

"We could tell them we joined the military!" Ali exclaimed hopefully, and Katelyn gave her a dead panned look.

"Yeah right, like _my_ parents would believe that crock of crap."

"Well mine would," Ali pouted. "Fine, tell them we joined the Peace Corp. They will believe that, you're as hippie as they get."

"That will actually work." McGonagall pushed a parchment and quill to them across her desk, and Katelyn began to work her magic with some words, while Ali added her own spiel.

"Tell them that I am going to Peru, where it is very warm, and that I will be wearing a lot of clothing, that will cover up a lot of skin so that I won't get burned."

"Yeah," Katelyn agreed with a snicker, "wouldn't want to blister your boobs again."

"Ow, that hurt so bad," Ali reminisced while taking a glance down her shirt, "I think I still have some random scars on my cleavage." In the mean time, Katelyn had finished her letter. McGonagall then attached it to her owl, and sent it on its way, then turned to the girls.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, ladies. You are excused. See you in class. Fred, George, I trust you to behave with them." The twins smiled mischievously.

"We wouldn't dream of anything else."

"Fine you may go." The twins once again offered their arms, this time graciously accepted by the girls, who were lead out of the office to the halls and onward to the staircase. Upon arrival to the staircases, Ali and Katelyn ogled at the sheer size of the tower. Then as they were gazing upwards they noticed…..the staircases moved!!!

"Holy moly!!" Ali exclaimed, taking a step back in surprise straight into a painting.

"Oi, watch where you're going!" a voice shouted from behind her.

"Who said that?" Katelyn asked, looking around wildly.

"Behind you," the voice called, and Katelyn and Ali turned around and discovered that there was nothing there but an old painting. "But I don't see anyone. Where are you?" Ali called out, turning away from the painting.

"Wrong way!"

"Ali, look, it's not a person, it's the painting!" Katelyn gasped as she pointed at the painting.

"Yes," said one of the twins, "The paintings in the castle are all enchanted, as are any picture you find in the wizarding world."

"Actually," said the other, "if you come with us to the tower, there is a painting waiting to speak with us. Let's hope she is there."

Katelyn caught this.

"Do you mean to say that paintings can move from their frames?" she asked as they began climbing the steps

"Yes."

George nodded

"But where do they go?" Ali asked, her gaze moving from painting to painting, almost having forgotten the moving staircases.

"They go visit other portraits," Fred explained, "It does get kind of boring to sit it one pose for so long."

"Why do you model?" Ali asked, a snicker in her voice.

"Better believe it, babe!" Fred called over his shoulder to Ali who was climbing in tow. George leaned toward Ali and whispered to her.

"Yeah, a _hand _model." Ali giggled.

"Now, George. I know you are jealous of these beautiful hands of mine, but really now," tutted Fred, apparently with the hearing ability of a cat or dolphin. Katelyn raised an eyebrow and lopped alongside Fred for a few steps in order to catch up with his quick stride.

"I thought you and George are identical, though." Fred merely shrugged.

"I have always considered myself the better looking one."

"Oh, really? And how do you supposed _that?_" asked his twin, but before Fred needed to answer they arrived at a large portrait on the wall. Unfortunately for them, it was empty.

"Rubbish," George muttered. He was sent a questioning look from both girls while Fred went to the nearest wall and took a seat.

"The lady that opens the portrait isn't there right now. So we have to wait for her to come back or for someone inside to open it up." Fred patted the floor.

"Make yourself comfortable, it could be a long wait." George joined his brother, as did Ali and Katelyn.

"Odd, she is usually here about this time. Usually everyone is coming back to the dorms for bed," George commented, though as soon as he did, they heard a voice.

"Password, if you please." They stood, and fat woman stared down at them from her frame.

"Chocolate frogs," the twins replied. Ali turned to them.

"Chocolate frogs is the password?" The twins nodded. As they entered the common room, they took in the fireplace, the comfy chairs and staircases. Heading down one of these staircases was none other than Neville Longbottom, who stopped short once he saw the girls who were preoccupied with gazing at the tapestries.

"Longbottom! We'd like you to meet our newest house members," the twins greeted with a head nod. The girls turned to face him with a smile as he shyly continued down the staircase and held out his hand.

"Neville Longbottom," he said, after trying once and clearing his throat.

"Katelyn."

"Ali." The girls returned in response.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. Um, excuse me but I need to go…brush my teeth," he said and retreated out of the portrait.

"He seemed like a nice boy," Ali said to Katelyn, who nodded in agreement.

"Ladies, this way to your rooms," the twins said. "We cannot accompany you up those stairs, not now anyway. You will find your beds with your bags and boards on them."

"Alrighty then. We'll go get settled then. See you in the morning?" Katelyn asked. She got an impish smile from Fred, which she took to mean yes.

"Of course you will. George and I will waiting for you at the bottom of this very staircase," he said with a waggle of his eyebrows.

"Okay, goodnight boys," Ali said. George looked cheated.

"What? I don't get a goodnight kiss?!" Ali giggled, and took a step toward him, rose up on her tiptoes, and….blew in his face.

"Nope, you have to earn that," she said with a teasing smile and raced up the stairs after Katelyn who was laughing at her antics. George looked over a Fred, and warned him a point of the finger.

"Don't even, you didn't get one either."


End file.
